


Party at Lou's

by jericho



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericho/pseuds/jericho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the beer is warm and the hookers are lesbians, JC and Justin make their own fun. A total and utter PWP. I'm ashamed of myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at Lou's

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1999. An early writing effort. So terrible. I'm sorry, world.

Lou Pearlman had always been, for all intents and purposes, a son of a bitch. But he knew how to properly congratulate someone.

The No Strings Attached record sales made Billboard history. Perhaps proud of his creation or maybe to remind them of where they came from, he got them a house in Hollywood Hills for a weekend. It came complete with one buxom supermodel type for each member, plus a couple of others to brighten up the scenery, and every type of drug or alcohol they could ask for.

It was a foolproof plan. A guaranteed good time. Except JC's girl was with Justin's girl, locked in a fervent 69 by the pool.

"Look at that," Justin said, slumped against the fence, half leaning against JC for support. It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was gleaming against the chlorinated water in the pool.

"Yeah," JC said thoughtfully, taking a swig of warm beer. He was too lazy to get another one from the fridge. "I guess it was something we said."

Justin pointed in front of them lazily. "They're supposed to be over here. Here. Joey's got two of them in there and our dates are more interested in each other."

"Yeah," JC sighed.

"Damn bisexual women!" Justin yelled and cackled wildly.

JC hit his arm. "Justin! Don't. That's not nice."

Justin waved his hand. "They know I'm kidding." He sat up straight. "You know I'm kidding, don't you?" he called. "Brandi...Brenda...whatever your name is." They ignored him.

"You're drunk," JC said.

"Yeah, I am." Justin leaned back and smiled sleepily. "I just can't decide if I'm still drunk or drunk again."

"Why don't you get a Coke or something?"

"Because Coke is for amateurs," Justin drawled.

JC couldn't help but giggle, especially when he felt Justin giggling next to him. Justin sat up and threw his hands in the air. "God, why? Why did we have to get the lesbians?"

"Stop it," JC laughed.

"Is it something I did?" Justin asked the sky. "Is my dick too small? Is my body not mature enough to handle a woman?"

"It's your afro," JC said. He tried to breath but he couldn't stop laughing.

Justin looked at him indignantly. "Fuck you. Maybe it's your lack of charm."

"I'm plenty charming, thank you." He looked at Justin but only saw his ass as Justin crawled across the grass. He crawled back with a beach ball that had been knocked out of the pool.

"What are you going to do with that?" JC asked.

"Nothing." He had barely finished saying it when he tossed it toward the girls. JC held his breath. The ball bounced a few times and then rolled, bumping against them.

The girls unlocked, but barely. "What?" JC's girl snapped.

"Just letting you know we were over here," Justin called. Then he turned to JC. "These aren't very good hookers," he giggled. "Next time we need better hookers."

"Fuck you, asshole," the girl called.

"Well, gee, I'd sure like you to," Justin called back. "But continue what you're doing. Don't let me interrupt."

JC climbed to his feet and grabbed Justin's arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here before you get yourself killed."

"K," Justin said easily, standing up and following JC across the deck.

They walked into the kitchen, which was all dark, varnished wood and gleaming new appliances. It was clean when they arrived there the night before. Now there were Cheesies everywhere and plates with leftover shrimp and tuna wraps next to half empty bottles of alcohol. That wasn't including the alcohol that had spilled.

"I don't feel bad for them," Justin said. "They're paid to be here. They have to be. I don't know where else Lou could have found them. And they've done enough shit to get the military stoned."

"Yeah, but just leave it."

Justin brightened. "Let's go find Joey."

JC started to say "Leave Joey alone" but Justin was already racing into the living room, toward the stairs. JC followed him and found Lance on his back on the couch, hugging the pillow, sleeping soundly.

Justin whirled around and grabbed JC's arm. "After we bug Joey we can come back and put make up on him."

"Where's Chris?" JC asked, following Justin up the stairs.

"Don't know." Justin stopped in the broad, thickly-carpeted hallway. "Right or left?"

"Left. The room next to the bathroom."

Justin marched down the hall and pressed his ear to the door.

"Hear anything?"

Justin frowned and shook his head. JC leaned in too but stepped back when Justin pounded on the door.

After a few seconds they heard Joey holler "What?"

"Avon lady," Justin yelled.

"Fuck off, Justin. I'm busy."

Justin's eyes met JC's, gleaming. Justin always had that look when he wanted to be a shit disturber.

Justin banged again.

"What?!"

"Singing telegram," Justin said loudly.

"Justin, fuck off!"

JC covered his mouth with his hand and laughed. "He is going to be so pissed at you."

Justin bit his lip and banged again.

"Justin, I am going to come out there and...."

"I'm from the Kingdom Hall of Jehovah's Witnesses," Justin sang. "I was wondering if you got your free Watchtower."

They didn't have to hear it to know that Joey was heading for the door. They stumbled into each other and raced down the hall, around the corner. JC panted and leaned against the wall. "Sssshhhh," he whispered.

They heard the door open around the corner. Justin bit his lip, trying to stifle the laughter. A second later the door closed and JC laughed so hard his ribs ached.

Justin looked out the window. "The lesbian hookers are gone. Let's go swimming."

Ten minutes later they had stripped down to their shorts and cannon balled into the pool. JC tread water and watched Justin go under, coming back up with his hair slicked back, doing his best impersonation of a fountain.

"This sucks," JC said, doing a slow back stroke toward the shallow end. "All the girls are gone and everyone's either asleep or getting laid."

"Which we're not," Justin said, gliding easily into the shallow end.

JC lowered himself so everything below his shoulders was underwater. "What are we supposed to do? Do each other?" he said lightly.

"As long as it's you. I only like you." JC looked at him and found Justin watching him steadily, smiling a little, water dripping off his hair and his shoulders and his nose.

JC shuddered. "Really?" he said, curious and yet still trying to sound like he got the joke.

"Yes." Justin's eyes were still focused on him.

They were silent for a moment, bobbing in the water, then Justin said "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. I know you want to. I can feel it."

"But someone might see us...."

"I don't care," Justin said evenly. "I want you to kiss me. With tongue. Right now. In this pool."

JC stayed frozen. He couldn't move if he wanted to.

Justin bobbed closer, his eyes still steady, his tone low and even. "And then I want you to sit on the edge of the pool so you can lay back and I can suck your dick so hard and so good that you'll moan at the top of your lungs until everyone comes out to see what's wrong."

JC couldn't breathe.

"And then I want us to go in and kick Lance off the couch so I can lay down and be your whore and you can fuck me until my eyes pop out, and it'll feel so good that you'll be laughing and sobbing and you won't know whether it's punishment or the best thing that's ever happened to you."

JC's mouth was open, his head spinning in disbelief, every cell in his body tingling and straining.

"Big boy," Justin finished.

"You're...you're kidding."

Justin splashed him. "Of course I'm kidding, you freak."

JC sighed deeply. It was like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. "You little shit," he said, splashing hard back at Justin. "I'm going to kick your ass."

Justin's laughter quieted and he bobbed closer, that look in his eyes again. It seemed to burn holes in JC. "But you were into it."

"No I wasn't." JC shook his head hard. "I wasn't. I just couldn't believe you were saying it. I didn't know you could talk like that."

"You were into it," Justin insisted. He bobbed closer until their shoulders were almost touching and reached down, putting his hand on the front of JC's shorts. JC knew he was embarrassingly hard.

"You were into it," Justin said, rubbing a little. "I knew you would be." Justin closed his eyes and leaned in, running his tongue along JC's neck.

JC's heart cartwheeled, his body shivering. "Are you...are you still kidding?" he sputtered.

Justin didn't answer. His teeth settled gently on JC's earlobe, his hand fumbling as it slid into JC's shorts and grabbed his cock greedily.

"God," JC moaned.

"Yes," Justin whispered. "I was kidding. Now fuck me."

JC grabbed Justin's shoulders and pulled him in, kissing him so hard that they could barely breathe. JC found Justin's tongue and pulled it into his own mouth, sucking on it hungrily, both panting against each other's mouths.

"Fuck," JC seethed, realizing that Justin was still stroking his cock. "Stop," he said desperately.

"What?" Justin said, his voice thick with new lust. "You can't come twice? I know I can."

JC grabbed Justin's wrist and pulled it away, kissing him hard again as they moved toward the edge of the pool.

"You're getting out of hand," JC said against Justin's mouth.

"I know," Justin purred. "You'd better punish me."

"I will," JC promised. They got the edge and Justin climbed the ladder backwards, JC's hands slipping all over his body. JC climbed out quickly after him, shaking with excitement, and pulled him close again.

"Want to 69 by the pool?" Justin asked.

JC bit Justin's bottom lip hard. "Want something to shut up that mouth of yours?"

"Yes," Justin breathed. Before JC could blink Justin had dropped to his knees, tugging down JC's shorts and taking his cock in his mouth hungrily.

JC threw his head back. The cement had to be hurting Justin's knees, but they were so delirious with lust that it didn't matter. Justin was sucking him expertly, like he had done this many, many times. JC wasn't surprised as much as he was impressed.

JC grabbed the back of Justin's head, pulling him closer. There wasn't even a hint of gagging. He was definitely experienced.

JC looked down. His hair fell in his eyes and drips of water fell from his head to his stomach. He could see everything Justin was doing with crystal clarity. "You do this a lot," JC said.

"Every chance I get," Justin mumbled, holding the base of JC's cock and licking the head like a Popsicle.

"Good," JC breathed, tipping his head back again and closing his eyes. Then Justin's tongue did something ingenious, something fast and flickering and breathtaking. JC's legs began to shake. "Stop," he moaned.

"Why?" Justin said.

"Because...because...." He couldn't think of a good answer. His hand tightened in Justin's hair.

"Because it feels too good?"

"Yes," JC whimpered. He was going to come. He was going to come so hard Justin would barely be able to handle it. He was going to come so hard that every cell in his body would scream, and every bit of energy would shoot out of him.

Justin gave the head of his cock a moist lick and pulled back, climbing back up JC's body.

"Wha...."

"Feel that?" Justin asked, face to face with him, his fingertips running lightly across JC's cock. It was twitching and hot and harder than he'd ever remembered it being.

"Yes," JC panted.

"Feel how frustrated and desperate and excited you are right now?" Justin said against his lips.

"Yeah."

"I want you like that when you fuck me."

JC wanted to scream. He was going to fuck him, all right. He was going to fuck him until he split him in half. He was going to fuck him until Justin begged him to stop.

Justin was still mumbling against his mouth. "I want it hard, and I want it dirty, and I want it...."

"Get inside," JC said. He barely recognized his own voice.

JC grabbed his shorts and towel in record time before they raced toward the house, neck and neck, yanking open the sliding door and spilling into the kitchen. "Come on," Justin said, grabbing JC's wrist. They hurried through the living room, where Lance shifted a little on the couch but kept sleeping.

"Where?" JC asked wildly.

Justin opened the closest door. It was someone's study. There were rows of books lining the wall and a big oak desk by the window.

"Come on," Justin said, pulling him in. The door slammed shut behind them and their lips locked again.

JC ran his hands along Justin's ass, backing him toward the window. He undid the drawstring of his shorts and reached inside, running his finger down the crack of Justin's ass. Justin mumbled something, pressing his hips against JC's so their cocks rubbed together.

They walked backwards until the back of Justin's legs touched the desk. JC broke their kiss and reached around behind Justin, pushing a bunch of notebooks and papers onto the floor. He threw the towel on the desk, halfheartedly trying to straighten it, and pushed Justin flat on his back.

JC felt Justin watching him as he undid the drawstring and pulled his shorts down his legs. "We don't have any lube," Justin said.

"Then I'll just have to get you wet myself." JC dropped to his knees and spread Justin's legs, diving in with his tongue. He found the little pink bud and applied a liberal dose of saliva there, swirling around it and finally spearing it with his tongue.

He heard Justin breathing deeply, gasping occasionally. "You do this a lot too."

"Every chance I get," JC mumbled, flicking his tongue across Justin's asshole again. He put his finger in his mouth and then probed a little, feeling Justin open up to him immediately. There was no question in his mind now that they were both experienced at what they were doing. He inserted a finger and moved up enough to wrap his lips around Justin's cock. He glanced up and saw Justin's eyes shut tight and his chest heaving. JC couldn't help but smile a little.

"Everything okay?" JC asked in his best husky voice.

"Fuck yes. Fuck yes."

"Good." JC slowly eased his finger in farther until he knew he was pressing against Justin's prostate, at the same time applying more pressure with his mouth.

"Jesus," Justin moaned. His entire body twitched.

"Quiet," JC instructed. "They'll hear us." He stood up and put a dab of saliva in his hand, reaching down to stroke his own cock. His other hand continued working Justin.

When he moved in close again, Justin's legs raised on their own, resting on JC's shoulders. JC grabbed Justin's hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk. He continued clinging to Justin's hips as he pushed slowly inside him, getting all the way in and pausing. "Okay?" JC asked quietly.

"Yeah."

There was only the sound of the central air conditioning to break the silence. "Okay?" JC asked again.

"Yessss."

JC gripped Justin's hips and thrust hard, beginning an immediate, pounding rhythm. He watched Justin try to catch his breath, his head rolling back and the towel bunching underneath him. Justin's arms went above his head and his hands clutched the other side of the desk. "God," Justin panted.

"Sssshhh." JC quickened his pace a little.

"God!" Justin shouted.

JC slowed down immediately, watching Justin's body try to adjust. He put his hand on Justin's chest and spread his fingers.

"What did I tell you?" JC asked.

Justin's eyes were closed. He licked his lips.

"Are you going to stay quiet?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Justin started to push against JC's hips, trying to get him deeper.

JC smiled a little. "Now who's in charge?"

He wasn't even expecting an answer, but Justin panted "You."

He was. This beautiful body was laid out on the desk in front of him, and he was in charge.

He started fucking him in earnest now, his head back, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. He felt knuckles scrape against his stomach and realized that Justin's hand was down there, stroking himself, both of them working up to the same exquisite climax.

JC grit his teeth and tightened his jaw, trying to control it, but he couldn't. His knees weakened and his legs shook, his body being taken over by a slowly arriving but powerful orgasm. He gasped, his fingers tightening on Justin's hips, his whole body melting and tingling until he was coming, coming in spite of himself.

He tried to keep going but it was done. It was over. Justin's hand kept moving, stroking himself rhythmically, and he came about 20 seconds behind JC.

They stayed in place for a moment, heads back, breathing heavy. JC looked down at Justin and saw him with his eyes half closed, his body covered in sweat, his fingers absently making patterns on his stomach.

"I don't want to pull out," JC said.

"You have to," Justin said sleepily. "You're going to fall out. Besides, you can come back any time."

JC grinned. "Really?"

Justin moved his hips away and sat up, leaning in to kiss JC's nose. "Yeah," he said. "In the hotel rooms, on the tour bus, backstage before a show...."

JC put his finger on Justin's lips. "That mouth is going to get you in trouble one day."

Justin smiled. "It already has." They kissed, the first one that was relaxing and lingering and not fueled by desperate lust.

JC stepped back so Justin could stand. Justin grabbed the towel and gently cleaned them both. JC found his shorts on the floor and stepped into them, although moving was almost painful now. He paused and watched Justin do the same.

"Think we should tell anyone?" JC asked.

Justin shrugged. "Let's wing it."

"Okay."

They opened the door and found Chris standing outside.

"Chris," JC smiled. "We haven't seen you all day."

"I was just..." Chris furrowed his brow. "Was it just you two in there?"

"Yeah," JC smiled.

Justin licked JC's face. "We're very good friends," he said sweetly.

Chris paused, looking from one to the other. Then his face broke into a wide grin. "That's funny. That's really funny. You guys'll never stop fucking around. I never know when to take you seriously." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

Justin smiled at JC and kissed his neck. JC smirked. Chris was right. They would never stop fucking around.


End file.
